Long Time No See
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Fran is forced to attend Bel's high school reunion as a body guard. What could go wrong? Oh yeah, a lot.
1. Chapter 1

It's me again!!! Fear me!

Well, this is the one-shot I said I would post, but there is a little add-on: There is another part I could add onto it. When you get to the end you will see. So if you want me to make it a two-shot, let me know in a review or a pm (reviews are easier, and with every review, a star is saved ^^). Well, let's get on with it! Don't forget the r's: reduce, reuse, recycle, review...and I think you know all of the others by now. ^^'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own. -goes and angsts in emo corner-

* * *

Fran hadn't been the 'popular kid' while in high school; for as long as he could remember, he'd been trained to be the ultimate illusionist for the mafia. He'd started training at the age of three, learning how to trick the light of the room and bend the shapes of objects. The simple stuff. By the age of five he could convince his neighbors that their mailbox was located at the end of the street and that their dog had been hit by a truck (his favorite pastime became 'Teasing My Idiotic Neighbors'). And by the age of thirteen, he was the terror of the town, creating gruesome illusions and bending time and reality.

By this point in his life, Fran really liked the fact that he was an illusionist.

Everyone who lived within a one hundred mile radius did not.

Because he was the resident weirdo, the kids of his High School decided to officially ignore him. Fran liked that. And so, his high school memories were erased and deleted. Why focus on stupid memories of that time?

And as he sat on the bench in the corner, watching many bodies dance around him, with music pounding his eardrums, threatening to make him deaf and a glass of punch in his hands, he had to wonder why, out of all of the hellish things he could be doing (cooking, cleaning, being stabbed by Bel-senpai's knives, and assassinating people), _why_ was he at a high school reunion?

"Get this creep away from me! Belphegor! I knew you hadn't changed a bit!"

Fran rolled his eyes and put the punch down. He stood up and made his way though the sea of bodies until he reached his destination: Bel was standing by the dessert table, knife in one hand and a helpless person's arm in the other, that maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Ushishishi. The Prince just wanted to have some fun."

There was terror in Prince the Ripper's victim's eyes. With an inaudible groan, Fran took three steps forward and grabbed his senpai's arm. "Senpai, put the knife down."

He was being a body guard. He was being a body guard at Bel's high school reunion. _Why they sent him an invite I will never know._

His senpai turned to look at him. His smirk grew wider before he turned back to his prisoner. "Ushishishi. Be glad that the Froggy decided to save you." He let go of the poor girl. She fled faster then Fran had ever seen any of Bel's previous victims flee.

The illusionist sighed. "I'm amazed they even sent you an invitation, senpai."

_Stab._

A few people gasped.

"He just stabbed that poor boy in the huge frog hat!"

"That poor boy!"

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"I think that we should call the police…"

Fran clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and reached up to take the knife out of his hat. "I thought the guards gave you a thorough cavity search, Bel-senpai?"

Bel laughed. "Ushishishi. They didn't search me _everywhere_. Would the Frog like to finish the job?"

Fran quickly looked his senpai over. "No." And he went back to his bench.

…and his punch. He liked punch.

He sipped his punch while he watched people shake hands, dance, and hug each other as though they hadn't seen each other in forever. _It's only been a few years, people. You're all idiots._

Fran had been really surprised when Squalo had stormed into his room, a panicked look on his face and letter in hand…

"VOI!! Brat! I am in dire need of your help!"

Fran quickly looked out the window of his bedroom: the sun was out, the clouds were white, the sky was blue, and the birds were chirping happily. The world hadn't ended… He turned and assessed the captain. _No…not an illusion… What is going on?_ He put his book down onto his bed tentatively. A split second later a letter was shoved into his hands. "What's this…?"

Squalo looked like the world had just decided to go vegan and he had to tell Xanxus. "That is an invite to Bel's high school reunion."

Fran noticed that Squalo hadn't used 'voi' and the beginning of the sentence. _This must be bad._ "And why are you giving this to me?"

"Bel's. High school. Reunion."

Fran almost frowned. Almost. "And that helps me because…?"

"I need you to accompany him. To be a body guard."

If Fran hadn't wanted to ruin his persona of an emotionless illusion/assassin he would have scoffed. "Incase you hadn't noticed, stupid long-haired captain, Bel-senpai doesn't need a body guard."

Squalo looked like he wanted to skewer Fran for dinner. "VOI!! I know that! I'm talking about everyone else who will be attending that reunion!"

_Oh._

"Oh…"

* * *

And really, one did not refuse Squalo when the shark had begged. Begged. As in 'get down on your knees and…'. And so Fran had agreed.

Fran held back a smirk as he sipped his punch. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was worth being a body guard to see Bel flitter about and terrify those he'd gone to school with. They were all terrified for no reason: Bel was harmless, really.

A large shadow loomed over him and he looked up into the face of a man with brown hair and a nice face. "Can I help you?"

The man cocked his head to the side. "You came with the Ripper freak?"

If Bel had heard him say that then Fran would have a _real_ reason to be a body guard. "Yes."

The man sighed and sat down next to Fran. "Kid, you must have had an awful life to be able to put up with that freak."

Fran suffered a brief flashback episode where he remembered being sold off to some scientists by his mother and father, being experimented on, going to elementary and middle school with the number 28666 as his name, being shipped off to a bigger building to be experimented on _again, _being rescued by his Master, being trained by the pineapple head, going to high school without a name, being given the name 'Fran' by M.M, being kidnapped by the Varia, becoming 'Froggy' (courtesy of Bel), becoming Bel's 'uncute-kouhai', and wearing the awful frog hat.

This time the frown slipped through. "You have no idea…" he muttered darkly.

The Varia illusionist almost jumped when he felt a hand on his hat. "Why do you wear this thing? It must be awful, although it makes you look kind of cute."

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes had zeroed in on them, and the owner of those eyes was frowning.

Fran shrugged. "Bel-senpai told me to. It was a gift."

The man jerked back, a shocked look on his face. "A-a _gift_!? From the Ripper!" He stared at Fran for a second before he shrugged and placed his arm around Fran's narrow shoulders. "Anyway, my name is Hiro. I was the baseball captain when I was in high school. What's your name?"

Fran narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

The eyes that had been watching them also narrowed and the owner growled, making the person who had been standing next to him jump.

Hiro smiled. "I just want to know the name of the person who tamed the Ripper."

"Fran."

Hiro laughed and began moving his hand up and down Fran's arm. "'Fran', huh? That's really cute. Just like you. No wonder that freak keeps you around."

Mr. Watcher growled again and began making his way over to the two.

Fran shrugged the man's arm off. "Will you stop that?"

Hiro smirked at him. "Oh, come now, honey. I bet I can show you a much better time then Bel the Weirdo. The hotel I'm staying at is right across the street…"

Fran opened his mouth to reply-

A knife soared past his line of vision and impaled itself in the wall between them. Hiro's face went pale.

"Ushishishi. And what was Mr. Baseball doing with the Prince's Frog? Hmm?"

The voice was sickly sweet, but it had enough venom in it to kill an elephant. Hiro gulped and turned to face the murderous glare of Bel. "I-I was just…"

Bel held up another knife and tested the tip. "If Mr. Baseball wants to live, he better get away from the Prince's property."

Hiro grew even paler.

"Three…two…"

Hiro bolted; he knocked over a table of food, a couple making out in the corner (Fran hoped they were together and not getting together for old times sake), and a butler before he made it to the door.

Bel nodded in satisfaction. Then he reached down and grabbed Fran's arm, yanking the illusionist up and dragging him to the dance floor. "Ushishishi. Let's dance, Froggy."

Fran could only gape at him.

The next song the band played was a slow song, and Bel took hold of Fran's waist and pulled him close. "The Prince approves of this song."

Fran stared at him. "You do realize that you're dancing with a peasant, right senpai?"

Bel leaned forward and placed his mouth next to Fran's ear. "The Prince approves of his dance partner too."

Fran sighed. "Just go and pick a girl to dance with, senpai. This is awkward and we're getting weird looks."

Bel lifted his head from its perch on Fran's shoulder to turned and glare at those who were staring. When he was satisfied he returned his gaze to Fran. "Ushishishi. We're not getting stared at anymore."

"It's still stupid to dance with me, senpai."

_Stab._

"Ushishishi. The Prince wants to dance with the Frog, so Froggy will dance with the Prince." He put his mouth by Fran's ear again, but instead of talking his tongue darted out and licked the shell slowly. "Ushishishi…"

Fran really tried not to blush, he _really_ tried, but it rose to the surface and dominated his face. "Stupid senpai…"

When the song ended Fran disentangled himself from Bel and went over to the dessert table. There were still some cookies left; chocolate chips were his favorite.

…not that he wanted anyone to know that…

A man jumped onstage and took the mic from the band's lead singer. "Alright. It is almost time for tonight to come to a close-"

There was a groan from the audience. Fran rolled his eyes.

The man nodded sadly. "I know, I know. But we can't leave tonight until we have completed the Morikoto High School tradition!"

A cheer rose from the crowd. The man on stage took a hat from someone on the dance floor. "Now, you all know the tradition: We have all had our high school crushes. Some got to act on them, and some didn't, and so, tonight, one lucky person will get to kiss the one that they have always wanted to kiss, with no objections! I will draw a random name and will that person please come on stage…" He placed his hand in the hat as the drummer began a dramatic drum roll. He took his hand out… "And the winner is…" He looked down at the name and frowned. "Um… It looks like it is…oh dear. The winner is Belphegor…"

The crowd went silent. Fran tried to hide his smirk behind his cookie. Really, what were they all afraid of? He brought his gaze back to the stage as his senpai appeared on it. The man was shaking slightly. _Stupid person…_

Bel stared at the man, a bored look on his face. "The Prince has to what now?"

The man gulped. "K-ki…" His voice was an octave higher than it had originally been. He cleared his throat and tired again. "Kiss the person you want to kiss."

Bel turned his face to his fellow high schoolers. They all looked terrified. He looked them over, one by one, until his gaze fell on-

Fran gulped, a feeling of doom settling down deep in his stomach. His senpai was staring _right at him._

_Oh no… Oh no, please don't do anything. I'll be a good Frog, I swear…_

Bel suddenly smirked, and Fran felt as though his life was coming to the end. "Ushishishi. The Prince wants to kiss the Frog."

Fran dropped his cookie.

There was a sudden silence as the audience looked at each other, confused looks on their faces. What was 'the Frog'?

The man spoke into the mic. "Uh, we don't have any frogs here…"

Bel laughed again, even louder. "Yes, you do. Froggy is over there." And he lifted his finger lazily, and pointed at Fran.

Fran gulped as every eye in the room turned to stare at him. He took a few steps towards the exit. Maybe he could make it… There was a moment of silence before-

"Get the frog!"

"Get him!"

"I don't want the Ripper to kiss _my_ girl! Get the frog!"

"The frog!"

Fran bolted. He dodged a few men as they threw themselves at him, a few girls, a table, a chair, he was almost there, he could make it-

Four people tackled him (no doubt they had been on the football team) and secured him between them.

"We got the frog!"

A cheer went up, sounding as though they had just been informed that their team had just one the world championships…or something. Fran sighed and resigned himself to his fate as he was forced onto the stage and planted before Bel.

His stupid senpai was smiling, not smirking, _smiling_. Fran shivered. His senpai actually looked _good_ when he wasn't looking like he was going to gut you any second. Those around them had stared a chant: Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him…

Bel pulled Fran to him. "Ushishishi. Froggy should have known this was coming," he stated as he nibbled on Fran's earlobe. "Froggy should have _seen_ it coming."

Fran gulped, trying to ignore the nice feeling Bel was giving him. "Sta…uhnn…stupid senpai…"

Bel pulled back. "Ushishishi."

That was all the warning Fran got before Bel leaned down and crushed their lips together. It was hard and bruising, and exactly how Fran had imagined kissing Bel would be like.

…not that he'd ever imagined kissing his senpai before…

The crowd was cheering, but Fran wasn't paying any attention to that; Belphegor had just stuck his tongue into his mouth and was doing the most sinful things to him. He groaned slightly when Bel bit his tongue and drew blood before sucking on the wounded muscle. Fran liked this. He liked this a lot.

When Bel pulled back Fran had to force his eyes open. _When did I close them?_ Bel had his arms wrapped securely around Fran's waist, while Fran's arms were clutching his senpai's shirt in an iron grip. Bel laughed.

"Ushishishi. Now everyone knows that the Frog belongs to the Prince."

* * *

When Fran woke up the next morning, he was well aware of the arm wrapped around his waist and the naked body pressed up against his own. He sighed softly and curled up slightly, listening to the soft sounds of his senpai – and lover – breathing next to him. The hand that was on his stomach was moving back and forth slightly, caressing his stomach. Fran put his hand on top of Bel's. "Senpai, we need to get up."

His response was his facing being turned and a kiss being pushed onto his lips. "Ushishishi. Morning Froggy."

Fran rolled his eyes. "Morning stupid senpai."

Bel let go of Fran and rolled onto his back. He was silent for a few seconds. "The Prince is hungry."

"So get yourself some food."

"Nah, I'll let the Froggy get it."

"And why would I get you your food, senpai?"

"Because the Prince gave you the most wonderful night last night. It's the least the Frog could do."

Fran rolled his eyes again. "Stupid senpai." But he got out of bed and slipped on his robe before moving stiffly to the door, not noticing Bel's hungry gaze on him and the happy smile dawning his face.

Lussuria met him in the kitchen, a plate of eggs and bacon in one hand and a pile of mail in the other. "Here, honey. I thought that you two would be hungry after such a rough and active night last night. And plus your mail came. I think that there is something in there for you too, sweetie."

Fran took the plate and the mail, suspicion growing. "What do you mean by 'rough and active'?"

Lussuria smiled a knowing smile. "Just what I said, sweetie." He winked and disappeared into the kitchen.

Fran stared after him for a while before shrugging and making his way up to Bel's room.

The shower was going when he entered so he put the plate down on the bed and began to search through the mail. Bel, Bel, Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, Bel, Lussuria, Bel, Levi (who would write to him?), Bel, Xanxus, Bel, Bel (How could this guy be so popular?), Bel (this letter had flowers and perfume all over it. Fran felt a tingle of jealously and tossed the letter into the garbage can), Bel, and, finally, Fran. He placed all of the other mail aside and began to open up the letter.

"Froggy," Came a call from the bathroom. "The Prince wants you to help him scrub his back."

Fran snickered. "Do it yourself, stupid Bel-senpai."

_Stab._

Fran reached up and casually pulled the knife out of the bead headboard. "You missed senpai. You're aim is getting weak."

"What happened to you being a good Froggy?"

"I'll be there in a little bit."

"Ushishishi."

Fran went back to opening his letter:

_Dear Fran,_

_We are writing to let you know that in a month our high school will be having its first anniversary. Five years ago we all graduated, and it will be a wonderful experience to meet again and see how far everyone has come in their lives. We will be having our reunion in __Italy__ this year, and if you have any loved ones, please, bring them to the reunion; everyone would love to meet the one who captured your wonderful heart._

_We hope to see you there,_

_Sincerely,_

_Maria and Joshua Belequa,_

_Illiran__High School__, _

_Graduating class of 2005_

Fran stared at the letter, his eyes wide. _I just got through with one reunion. I am not doing another!_

Suddenly, words that Bel had spoken to him last night came to his mind: _People that knew the Prince knows that you belong to me. But the people that Froggy went to school with don't know that the Frog belongs to the Prince. Froggy should fix that soon. The Prince liked having the Frog at his high school reunion; the Prince would like to go to Froggy's reunion. So tell the Prince when you have it, so that we can go and show that the Froggy has been taken. Ushishishi…_

Fran gulped as he stared at his invite.

_Uh, oh._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys…-blushes furiously- Thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own. If I did, Fran would never leave the Varia because Bel would have him tied to his bed. ^^

* * *

To say that Fran had not enjoyed his high school would be a lie; he'd enjoyed those years, but he preferred not to think about them. Being an illusionist for the Mafia really didn't require an 'A' in math (Oh no! I didn't pass the Mafia exam because I didn't know how to use FOIL!). Usually, being in the Mafia didn't even require an education, but his Master had been adamant that he get one. High school proved to help him in more ways than one: it gave him intelligence and it also gave him a great place to practice his illusion homework.

His schoolmates were wimps when it came to Fran's illusions. He paid a great deal of attention when it came to the detail of his illusions and it was a shame that the student body scared so easily. His favorite pastime (besides Teasing My Idiotic Neighbors) was to see how many times he could make Mary Collsworth cry in one day. His record was five. Many people hated him for the gruesome illusions he would put up during lunch. He was currently having a staring match with one of the said haters. He as also winning.

"Mike."

Mike gulped- and blinked. Fran mentally cheered. "28666-"

"Fran."

"Whatever. How did you get in? Who would want _you_ here?"

Fran pulled out his invitation and stared at it, his face blank. "This invite was sent to me, and unless this was some form of cruel joke and I got all emotional about seeing all of my old schoolmates for no reason, I believe that I should be here." He stated in monotone.

Mike twitched. "You're still as emotionless and blunt as ever…"

"And you're still ugly," Fran deadpanned.

With a growl Mike turned and began to walk away.

"Idiot," Fran said after him: Mike winced before continuing in the direction of the food. Fran watched him go and a split second later he was being gripped in a death hug. He mentally winced. _Here IT is…_

"Oh, Franny! It is so _good_ to see you, dear!"

Fran's eyebrow twitched. "Maria… You're still breathing. Regrettably."

Maria pulled away from him, smile glued to her face. "Oh, Fran. You haven't changed a bit. How are you doing?"

He turned to face her. "Fine. And you're still the same as ever, trying to be nice."

Maria had been the _single_ person who hadn't thought Fran to be the so called 'menace' that the rest of the population had. She was the person who liked everyone, regardless of what said person did in life. In her mind, Fran created illusions…so what?

"You're still cute. So, how has your life been? What do you do for a living? Are you married? In love? I bet you would make _adorable_ children!"

Fran gulped. _I really don't think that I can have kids…It's impossible._

Maria suddenly giggled. "Oh never mind. I will find out when we do our Time Circle."

"Time…Circle?"

Maria nodded. "It was my idea; Joshua thought it was stupid but I went ahead and got it ready. See, we all sit in a circle and expose _every_ thing that we have done since graduation." With a dreamy sigh she turned and left, waving at some random girl Fran had never seen before. "I'll save you a seat right next to me."

Fran suddenly had a feeling of doom. Sitting next to Maria would be like sitting next to Lussuria in a dress with a sign that said 'Rape me! I'm cute and defenseless!' Although if it came down to a choice between Maria and Lussuria, Fran wouldn't hesitate to take Lussuria. With a sigh, Fran pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Bel's number. He sighed when Bel answered. "Stupid senpai, I thought you would be here by now."

From the other end of the line Bel laughed. "Ushishishi. The Prince is busy."

"Well stop being busy; you wanted to prove that I was 'yours' or whatever, so come here and prove it."

There was a pause and a muffled sound. "Ushishishi. Fine. The Prince is coming."

Fran's eyebrow rose slightly. "Senpai…you didn't get your daily kill in earlier like I asked you to, did you?"

"Ushishishi." This laugh was followed by a muffled scream, a grunt, and a dull _thud._

"Senpai…"

"Froggy, the Prince will be there in five minutes."

Fran hung up. _He better be, or I might just kill myself._

_Somewhere, with Bel…_

Bel wiped the bloody knife on his pant leg, smirking. _Ushishishi. Stupid Froggy. The Prince _did_ get his daily kill in like he was asked, but the Prince figured that if he had to deal with the Frog's friends, then he should at least kill two people. Ushishishi. This logic works because I'm a Prince._

_Back with Fran, who wants to do a 'Belphegor' and commit mass murder…_

Maria pumped her fist into the air. "Okay! Let's get this started! All you have to do is reveal everything that you have done in your life from graduation up until this point in time! I'll start!"

Maria had arranged everyone in a circle, all sitting in chairs and all looking like they wanted to kill her. She was oblivious to all. "I married the love of my life, Joshua. We have two kids, and I am a stay-at-home mother and I am so happy that you are all here and that we get to see each other and play this game that everyone thinks is stupid but I don't care because I want to know what you have been doing with your life!"

Fran blinked. _What an impressive run-on sentence, and all in one breath too…_

From Maria went Mike, and the second he opened his mouth Fran zoned out. He really didn't care. He was staring out the window, looking for a sign of Bel. _I should have known he wouldn't come. He's a fake prince after all. Why would he associate with peasants?_ Soon, it was his turn. He stood and faced his schoolmates, his face blank. "Hello. You all remember me, and I most certainly remember you all trying to get me put into a mental hospital."

They shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"For those of you who erased me from their minds, my name is Fran and I am known for my illusions. I have no kids, nor a family, but I do have a-"

He was cut off from speaking when a girl (_Stupid Mary Collsworth!)_ let out a shriek loud enough to rival a banshee. Fran turned and saw the cause of the shriek: Bel. He pointed to the bloody figure standing by the door, smirk on his face and knife in his hands. "I have a murderer for a boyfriend."

Bel laughed. "Ushishishi. Sorry it took me so long Froggy. I had to take care of an urge." He made his way over to Fran and sat down, wrapping his arm around Fran's waist as he did so. "Continue."

Fran did, completely ignoring the looks of horror he was receiving from his schoolmates. "This is my boyfriend, Belphegor. I work for the Vongola Mafia in the Varia, the Independent Assassination Squad. If you ever see me outside of this room, it is probably because I was sent to kill you, not because I wanted to see your ugly face." He sat down. "Who's next?"

The room was silent. Bel broke it by laughing. "Ushishishi."

"Senpai, what did I say about killing before a big event?"

Bel sipped his punch. "Ushishishi. Nothing."

Fran raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I clearly remember tying you to the bed and making sure I got my point across that you were not to kill anyone today. Besides your usual daily kill."

Bel laughed again. "The Prince doesn't listen to frogs."

"But you listen to me all the time. What does that make me then?"

"Ushishishi. A frog."

"Are you an idiot?"

_Stab._

"Fine. Listen, this stupid thing is almost over with. I thought the entire reason we were here was because you wanted to show that I was yours?"

Bel nodded.

"You planning on doing that anytime soon?"

"Ushishishi."

"Stupid senpai."

_Stab._

"Idiot."

"Ushishishi. I hate you, little Froggy."

"That's not what you said last night."

_Stab._

"I'm going to get some punch." _And a cookie. But stupid senpai doesn't need to know that…_

He wandered over to the desert bar, intent on grabbing the last cookie available. Since his cookie from the last reunion hadn't been eaten, because Bel had decided that he wanted to 'kiss the frog', Fran felt like he should be entitled to this last cookie. He reached for it-

-only to have it snatched away by Mike. "Sorry, 28666. My cookie."

Now, if there was one lesson that everyone in the world should learn, it would be this: no one got in the way of Fran and a cookie.

Poor Mike.

Fran's eyes began to glow.

Mike never saw it coming.

…neither did anyone else.

Over in his corner, Bel laughed. "Ushishishi."

"Froggy, the Prince never got to make your friends know that you belong to me…"

Fran stared at his senpai, the half-eaten cookie in his hands almost forgotten. Bel was pouting. Bel was _pouting. Bel_ was pouting. He looked down at the cookie. _Was this spiked with something?_

He was pulled out of his staring contest with the cookie (the cookie was winning) when he felt his senpai lean closer to him. "Ushishishi. Looks like the Prince will just have to do an amazing job of making sure that Froggy is reminded that he belongs to the Prince."

Fran sighed and tossed his cookie away before submitting to the bruising kiss Bel pulled him into a split second later.

It was going to be a long night.

When he walked into the kitchen the next morning Lussuria handed him a letter and a glass with a fish in it. Before he could ask, Lussuria left the room with a wink and a wave. Curious, Fran placed the fish on the counter and opened his letter:

_Dear Fran,_

_I'm sorry that you felt threatened enough to resort to using your illusions. I apologize on behalf of our school. Because your illusions sent the majority of the class to the hospitals because of heart and anxiety attacks, we were unable to complete the reunion ritual. Incased is a fish. I think you know what to do with it._

_Maria Belequa_

Fran placed the letter on the table and stared at the fish swimming innocently in its tank. _No way in hell._

Bel walked in at that moment and slipped his arms around Fran's waist, kissing the illusionists neck gently. "Ushishishi. Morning, Froggy." He paused. "What's with the fish?"

Fran waved his hand. "Nothing. It's school tradition that at the end of the first reunion, everyone drinks a fish. I'm not going to, though. It's stupid."

Bel nodded and kissed Fran on the lips. "The Prince agrees. Now," he stated, pulling away from Fran. "What's for breakfast?"

With a small grin, Fran began to pull out the needed ingredients to make pancakes.

They were sitting at the table, eating the pancakes when Levi walked in, yawning loudly. "I'm so thirsty. I had a hot night."

Fran pushed his plate away. "Not hungry anymore."

Levi flipped Fran off (he ignored the murderous frown on Bel's face) and reached for the glass on the table. Before either Varia officer could say anything, Levi tilted the glass and downed the entire thing. Exhaling happily, he put the glass back on the table, not seeing the looks of horror and (in Bel's case) mild entertainment. "Ah, that was refreshing, but it tasted sort of like fish. We need to get some better water here."

Fran caught Bel's gaze and hid a smirk. _They do say that ignorance is bliss…_ He looked over at Levi, who was pouring a bowl of cereal. As Bel's hand fell on his thigh he shook his head. _He's better off not knowing.

* * *

_

Aaaand there it is! I hope you enjoyed this little story. And as for the fish thing, I know it is weird, but I went to a wedding where the bride and groom (along with the family) actually did drink a goldfish. It was tradition. Who are we to argue with tradition?

Thank you! Here are the stars that were saved from the last chapter: * * * * * * * * * *

…sadly they are not gold, because ff doesn't let you use color to type in –pouts-

UO


End file.
